


Out and Loud: LYRICS

by paradigmfinch



Series: Out and Loud [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Pride, Coming Out, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigmfinch/pseuds/paradigmfinch
Summary: Here are the lyrics to the song "Out and Loud" featured in the fic I wrote under the same title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing song lyrics -- not sure how they work from a musical standpoint, but they convey the feeling that I wanted them to from John's perspective!

MUSICAL INTRO 

 

VERSE 1

_I’ve kept half of myself locked away,_

_somewhere where it’s safe and dark._

_The secret gets harder to keep every day_

_cause the lie that I’m living is half of my heart_

_So you can block your ears if you want_

_Or try to set the record straight_

_But I won’t stay in the shadows anymore_

PRECHORUS

_It’s time to spark the fire_

_Time to drown the world with light._

_I’m whole and here and brighter, and they_

_Can’t hold me down!_

 

CHORUS

_I’m coming out, and loud_

_I’m coming out, and proud!_

_I’ll shout it, out loud_

_I’ll shout it, I’m proud!_

 

VERSE 2

_Try to hurt me now, now that I am whole and here_

_I won’t ever let you make me feel ashamed_

_Because I’m loud, and I’m fierce, and I’m queer --_

_And the whole god-damn world_

_is gonna know my name_

PRECHORUS

_It’s time I sparked the fire_

_I wanna drown the world with light._

_I’m whole and here and brighter, and no one_

_can hold me down!_

 

CHORUS

_I’m coming out, and loud_

_I’m coming out, and proud!_

_I’ll shout it, out loud_

_I’ll shout it, I’m proud!_

 

VERSE 3 / TRANSITION

_To come out, and proud!_

_We’ll shout it, out loud_

_We’ll shout it, we’re proud!_

 

FINAL CHORUS

_I’m coming out, and loud_

_I’m coming out, and proud!_

_I’ll shout it, out loud_

_I’ll shout it, I’m proud!_

_I’m coming out, and loud_

_I’m coming out, and proud!_

_I’ll shout it, out loud_

_I’ll shout it, I’m proud!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wanted to write music to go along with these...I think I would die. Just leave a comment to let me know if you do! 
> 
> I'm @grumpyswoop on tumblr if you want to chat :)


End file.
